


A Man with a Plan

by LadyIrina



Series: Best laid plans [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, kidnapping might be a family trait, meet the in-laws, who doesn't want to pinch Saal's butt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door to the room slammed open and the boss himself stepped in.<br/>Uh oh.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Yondu Udonta drawled. "Lookie here! Denarian Saal. I've been just dyin' to meet ya for quite some time now!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man with a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; based solely on the movie!

Mining Planet, 7 months after the defeat of Ronan:

The dark, smelly bar was filled with all sorts of humanoids trying to either drink themselves into oblivion, pick up a warm body for the night, or both!

While these seedy waterholes weren't exactly new to Saal, he'd been unfortunate enough in having to enter a few of them back on Xandar to arrest a couple of questionable characters, he still felt little out of his league in this particular bar.

They had barely been there for ten minutes and already Saal had been through two incidents of having his butt pinched and countless offers to buy him drinks.

Unfortunately, Peter found it merely amusing and was more focused on finding his contact for their next cargo job.

Saal was slightly reluctant to complain too much about their surroundings, as a big part of the reason why they were there was due to his presence making the Guardians choose the more legit jobs whenever they could.  
However, truth be told, he was more than a little envious of Rocket and Groot who got to stay on the Milano.

"Wait here," Peter ordered, "I think I see him." He dove into the crowd and vanished.

Saal frowned as both Gamora and Drax ignored the order and followed, and by the time he tried to head in the same direction, they were all gone.

"Great..." The Denarian glanced around, trying to scout for them among all the humanoids, but it was impossible to pick them out in the chaos. "Just... great."

He considered waiting where he was, but then there was the third incident of butt pinching, this time with a little groping thrown in for good measure, and the Denarian decided that he'd probably be better off waiting with Rocket and Groot.

Saal had taken two steps out of the bar when something touched by his neck and there was a crackling sound. He felt his entire body jerk and he realized he couldn't breathe, then everything went black.

The darkness lasted until he became aware of distant voices and his body's complaints and Saal struggled to open his eyes with a faint groan.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! He's awake!" A voice cried out. "He's awake! Git the boss! He's awake!"

What the hell had happened? Where was he? How long had he been out of it?

Everything was blurry at first, but slowly the blurry shapes turned into people.

Straightening his back, Saal realized he was sitting chained to a chair, surrounded by unfamiliar faces in an unfamiliar room.

Wait... Something was familiar though...  
The clothes.

He was surrounded by Ravagers!

Shaking his head, trying to shake off the lethargy, Saal tried to analyze the situation.

He'd been knocked out and brought here, a damp dark room, but clearly for a particular reason as none of the men surrounding him did nothing but stare wide-eyed at him.  
Okay, so they were most likely after information of some kind. Or, more precisely, their boss was.  
Who was their...

The door to the room slammed open and the boss himself stepped in.

Saal lifted his chin and swallowed hard.  
Uh oh.

"Well, well, well," Yondu Udonta drawled. "Lookie here! Denarian Saal. I've been just dyin' to meet ya for quite some time now!"

For some odd reason, that sounded far more like a threat than a compliment.

Saal cleared his throat, discretely testing the strength of the handcuffs chaining him to the armrests of the chair, while at the same time keeping his eyes on the blue-skinned man. "Yondu Udonta. To what do I owe the dubious honor of being kidnapped and brought to your lair?"

Laughing, holding out his arms and doing a slow spin in front of his crew, Yondu came to a halt in front of the Denarian. "Listen to Mister Fancy Pants, fellas!" He leaned slightly towards him. "No need for them pretty words, boy. Just us pirates here."

Noting with no little dismay that the cuffs felt pretty damn strong, Saal tried to keep a neutral expression on his face. "Fine." He raised his eyebrows with far more confidence than he felt. "What do you want?"

Yondu straightened. "I simply want what everybody wants these days." His grin returned. "Some answers."

"Ans..." Saal began, but then jerked violently in his seat as a needle was jabbed into the side of his neck, compliments of a Ravager who had snuck up behind him. When the syringe had been emptied and was pulled free, Saal was panting hard with shock and pain. "What the bloody hell... was that...?"

Yondu crouched down in front of him and tilted his head slightly. "A little sum'thin' to break the ice. So to speak."

Two seconds later, Saal felt himself go woozy and groaned softly. 

-

"That's it," Yondu crooned softly. "Don't fight it now. Just let it go to yer head."

"Fuck you," Saal slurred.

Laughing along with the other Ravagers, Yondu reached out and took a hold of Saal's chin to lift his face to look into his eyes. "I bet you say that to all the Ravagers, Richie Rich."

Saal shrugged. He did say it to Peter on occasion, now to Yondu too, and he would gladly say it to the rest of the crew if they wanted him to.

Wow, whatever drug had been in that syringe was working fast! And making a mess out of his head!

"Hey!" Yondu slapped his face, snapping his attention back before grabbing his chin again. "I got some questions for you, boy."

Blinking drowsily, Saal tried to focus on the man, with moderate success.

"When I heard Peter had picked up assassins and homicidal thugs, I just figured he was starting up his own crew," Yondu said. "But imagine my surprise when I heard he had a Nova Corps officer on his ship!"

Saal stared at him with a blank expression.

Yondu released him. "Why are you here?" 

"Meeting a contact," the Denarian said sleepily. "We're going to smuggle stuff. Not that I approve, but I can't really complain as it is harmless stuff compared to other work Peter could be taking."

Making a thoughtful sound, Yondu shook his head with annoyed confusion. "Just what are you blackmailing Quill with? Or are there big sums of units involved? What are you paying him?"

Saal blinked. "Uh... nothing?"

"No lying now, officer," Yondu drawled. "What are you holding over his head? Jail?"

Shaking his head, Saal smirked. "Way off target, mate."

"Then what?" There was a touch of anger and impatience in Yondu's voice now. "Because I know that kid, and he wouldn't bring a lawman onboard without a damn good reason! And it can't be just 'cause of your purdy face!"

Saal scoffed noisily. "Pretty?! I got scars!"

Yondu frowned, clearly confused. "So?"

Glancing around, Saal saw the other Ravagers look equally confused, and he couldn't hold back a touch of a laugh. "I see where Peter gets his standards from! Along with his kidnapping tendencies!"

Yondu stood up, looking down at the soldier with a dubious expression. "Yeah, no, I just ain't seeing it, boy. Peter wouldn't go for a uptight lawman with lukewarm sheets without a reason!"

Saal straightened abruptly, brimming with offence. "Hey!" He glared at the two Yondus he was currently seeing. "I'll have you know I'm flipping fantastic in bed!"

Raising his eyebrows, laughing, the leader of the Ravagers nodded magnanimously. "Whatever you say, officer. I just..."

And that was when the door was slammed open behind him and Peter Quill stepped into the room.

Saal smiled from ear to ear. "Heeeey... Peter!"

Peter stalked up next to Yondu, staring from the Denarian to the leader of the Ravagers "Okay, Yondu, what did you do to him?"

-

"What makes ya think I've gone'n done anything to him?" Yondu asked with mock hurt.

"Well, for one thing, he's 'smiling'!"

Saal frowned instead. "Peter! Tell him! Tell him I'm awesome in bed!"

Peter raised his eyebrows at Yondu.

"Peter," Saal actually whined. "Tell him."

"He's awesome in bed," the younger Ravager stated matter-of-factly. "Yondu, what did you do?"

Waving for the other Ravagers to leave the room, Yondu then huffed annoyed when it was just the three of them there. "Oh, relax, boy. It was just a little truth serum."

"You drugged him?" Peter walked over, took a hold of Saal's chin, and studied his eyes. "Why?"

Saal gave a big smile.

"Had to make sure he was tellin' the truth, wasn't I?" Yondu crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Now why you gone and done a stupid thing as fucking a lawman, boy? That's a recipe for trouble, if there ever was one. You fixing to get yourself arrested again?"

Peter pulled out a pin and quickly unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Saal and pulling him up on his feet. "How about, instead, you tell me why the hell you're kidnapping him?"

"Kidnapping is such a hard word," Yondu philosophized. "I was just borrowing him 'cos I had to make sure you didn't have some big deal going down, with lots of units involved, that you might be aiming to keep me out of. You still owe me, boy!"

Saal swayed unsteadily until he more or less slumped against Peter. "I don't think your dad likes me very much..."

Rolling his eyes, Peter dragged one of Saal's arms over his shoulders and placed his own arm around the Denarian's waist to keep him up on his feet. "He's not my dad."

Yondu curled his lip in annoyance. "And thank fuck for that, you ungrateful little shit!"

Peter was about to answer, but Saal beat him to it.  
"You know, I was going to have the Corps hunt you down and have you shot, Undonta." The Denarian stated it calmly and the other two men fell silent with startled looks on their faces. "Kidnapping Peter like that. What he's been through. For that, you deserve to die." Shaking his head, Saal tried to focus. "But Peter wouldn't want that. You ruined his life, but you were also the one who kept him alive afterwards. Kept him on your ship. Taught him how to survive out here. For that, you get to live."

It took a few seconds for Yondu to shake off the surprised look on his face and then the leader of the Ravagers snarled haughtily. "As if I need your mercy, lawman! I could have you and that ungrateful runt killed right now with a single whistle!"

"Oh, please," Saal scoffed. "Peter tricked you out of an Infinity Stone and you let him live! Hell, I bet you were even a little proud!" The soldier hummed sleepily and rested his head on Peter's shoulder. "And the real reason I got dragged off to this place was to make sure his precious boy wasn't in trouble, leashed by the horrible Nova Corps officer."

Peter sent Yondu a quizzical look, finding it hard to believe, but hadn't Saal's words left Yondu a little bluer than usual?

"That's crazy talk!" The leader of the Ravagers exclaimed angrily. "That drug must have rotted your brain completely!"

Grinning, Peter tugged Saal a little tighter to make sure he wouldn't fall flat on his face then turned to guide him out of the room. "Whatever you say, Yondu." He halted and glanced back at the man. "Oh, and don't touch him again. Ever."

Yondu sputtered furiously. "Is that a threat, boy?" He stalked after the duo into the next room. "I don't respond well to..."

His words trailed off as he entered the room to find his crew standing there with their hands in the air, every single one of them, being held at gun point by a woman, a big thug, a raccoon and a small tree, about waist-height, walking around on two legs!

"Hey, everybody is here!" Saal blurted out happily. "Heeey!"

Gamora sent him an odd look. "Drugged?"

Peter nodded.

Rocket charged his massive laser gun and growled at Yondu. "Want me to shoot him, Peter?"

"Nah," Peter replied, dragging Saal towards the exit. "Not this time. Thanks for the offer though."

Yondu crossed his arms and merely watched as the Guardians of the Galaxy began to retreat towards the exit with wary eyes on the Ravagers. When Peter pushed the door open, the man couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Just make sure we get invited to the weddin', y'hear?"

Once the door closed behind them, Kraglin ran up next to Yondu with a wide eyed look. "Want us to go after them?"

Shaking his head, Yondu turned to walk away. "Nah. Let'em go." He made sure none of the others could see the ghost of an affectionate smile on his lips as he turned away. "I got what I wanted to know."  
No units to fetch. And while banging a Denarian in the Nova Corps might qualify as idiocy in Yondu's book, he couldn't deny that, one day, there might be some advantages to having a lawman in the family. 

"Let's go!" Yondu called out. "We got ourselves some crime to be done!"


End file.
